Framing Her Lover
by kdlovehg
Summary: On June the 12th Katniss Everdeen Hawthrone, returned to her destroyed home in the midst of a robbery. After a numerous amount of tragic events, the newly married 24 year old is left looking after a girl who isn't hers while stuck without a family, and in the aftermaths of heartbreak. Although, an accidental meeting with a man in a deadly profession leaves her wondering. What if?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is my new book which starts off as an Everthorne but ends as an Everlark! Hope you enjoy and I'm posting this book as it is my birthday tomorrow! :)

Full Summary

On June the 12th Katniss Everdeen Hawthrone returned to her destroyed home in the midst of a robbery. Caught between choosing the lives of her family or friend, Katniss must decide who's really important. After a numerous amount of tragic events, the newly married, 24 year old is left looking after a girl who isn't hers while stuck in the aftermaths of heartbreak and trying to begin her own family. It's too bad her loving husband doesn't feel the same way. Although, an accidental meeting with a man in a deadly profession leaves her wondering if maybe meeting a new guy is a good thing. Everything will be perfect as long as no-one reveals their secrets, but of course you can't hide them forever...

Chapter 1: The text

Glancing at the box in my hands, I debate whether or not to try again, knowing that despite high hopes, I'll probably end up disappointed, like always. Looking up, I focus on the plain, white ceiling as I mentally finalize my decision. The heavy - and unsettling - snores of my husband remind me that this is supposed to be a joint decision, but it's not. He doesn't want, what I want but I still love him. He prefers being independent though, even when he's with me and from his lack of remorse every time I tell him the result, I know this is what he wants. But I have to try.

Lifting the sheet, I slide out of bed and make my way to the bathroom, which is on my side of the room, still clad in my pyjamas. I gently close it behind me even though it's pointless, he won't wake up. Before I can change my mind I open the box and take out the piece of plastic before following the instructions and leaving it for a few minutes. I then reach under the sink, into the cabinets and set up a watch for the designated time. As I await the results, I flush the toilet and wash my hands, my eyes never leaving the test.

Bouncing on my toes I impatiently wait for the few minutes to end and soon I thankfully hear the beep of the watch signalling my waiting has come to an end. Taking a deep breath I attempt to suppress my grin. This has to be it. Picking up the test - which is currently turned over - I exhale as I sway giddily. I turn the test over. Glancing down, I mentally pray that someone will listen and grant my wishes for a child. Just one, one will be enough.

Negative.

Its negative. I'm not pregnant. A bitter laugh escapes me as I throw the test at the wall in anger. Of course. This had to happen. I can't have the one thing I've wanted since I was 12. Pressing my palms to my head, I begin to tug on my hair as my laugh turns into sobs and I slide my back down the door until I'm sitting upright on the floor.

What's wrong with me? Furious with myself for acting so childish over a simple thing - which I know it isn't, at least not to me - I fiercely wipe away my remaining tears and force myself to get off the floor. Stay strong. Taking a deep breath I force a smile at my reflection even though it's clear I've been crying. Opening the cabinets above the sink, I push my hand through the assorted shaving creams and deodorant cans before I find purchase of my make up back. Quickly retracting my hand I apply concealer and eyeliner to disguise my tear stained face. I then grab a hairbrush and force it through my tangled hair, as I hold back a curse every time I feel a sharp pain shoot to my head. Grabbing my curling iron, I curl my dark brown hair before putting it in an up-do. Mildly satisfied with my appearance I wrap the test and box in an empty shopping bag to keep it hidden for the later disposal.

Unlocking the door I step back into our bedroom, still exhausted from my breakdown. Knowing I have to get ready for work, which starts at 8:45am I fix the clear errors to try to look presentable. Due to the long journey I had to wake up at 5am. Way to early in my opinion. It also doesn't help that I'm always awake half the night, why, I'm not sure.

Opening my closet I select my work uniform; a black skirt, white t-shirt and black blazer before getting changed. Looking in the mirror I begin to feel my confidence restoring itself. I'll heal. I'll get over it, I always do, because I have to.

Turning away I smile at my husband's sleeping form. I ponder whether or not I should wake him to let him know I was leaving, but knowing he would most likely be in too much of a sleepy, daze to remember I choose to let him sleep. I'll talk to him later. Resting my knee on the bed I lean forward and bend down to kiss him when a soft buzzing alerts me to his phone. He had just received a new message. Curious, I am helpless to prevent my eyes from wondering to the screen.

 _I miss you, baby. Call me, please?_

 _Love You_

 _-Madge_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Paranoid thoughts

Katniss pov

Oh, Madge. Madge? Who's Madge? Curious and confused I extend my arm and reach for his phone when he suddenly, shifts restlessly in his sleep. Jerking my arm back I push myself from the bed and stare blankly at him. Well that's... unusual. Blinking quickly, I shake myself out of my daze and focus on work. It was probably a friend, he has a lot that I haven't met, besides Madge can be a male name right? Ok, maybe not.

Ignoring my rambling, paranoid thoughts, I open the top drawer on my bedside table and search for my glasses case. Once my hand finds purchase on the plastic, I go into the bathroom and grab my pregnancy test before leaving and heading downstairs. Walking over to the couch, I pack my satchel with my stationary equipment, identification card, the used test and glasses case before grabbing a set of keys - as its unpredictable to know whether or not I'll be home in time or dinner. Sliding on my black ballet flat shoes, I confirm that I look professional and smart in my attire before heading to work on foot. Unlike most people I don't drive because I failed my test twice and almost caused an accident but luckily I swerved before hitting the mailman - who didn't seem bothered.

After walking consecutively for 2 hours - which is usually my exercise for the weekday - I arrive at work, minutes before I'm supposed to. Its time's like these when I'm thankful that I don't have to wear heels. Smiling at the lady behind the reception desk, I scan my identification card and sign in officially starting my workday. I just hope it isn't too stressful.

Pushing off the chair I leave the meeting room along with my fellow workers before we disperse and I journey back to my office. Opening the glass door I walk inside and collapse into my chair. Lunch has passed and I only have two hours to go until I'm finished for the day.

Logging onto the computer I decide to check my emails in the rare circumstances that someone has sent me a task via message. Scrolling through my inbox is empty but my mind is elsewhere. Clicking on 'compose' I begin writing a short letter to one of my closet friends; Cashmere for some advice.

 _To: GCashmere_

 _Subject: Fearful or Paranoid_

 _Hey Cashmere,_

 _So I was meaning to ask you, if you knew who was doing the speech for our creativity and innovative sector? Oh and what should I do if I read an unusual message I'm just a bit worried about Gale, he's been acting a bit... different. I'm not sure if his new job was such a good idea, he's always tired. It can't be healthy. I'm not sure if I'm being overly fearful or just paranoid. Any advice? Just a heads up but I think we might have to meet up soon, I haven't seen you for years. How's Prim? Is she making friends at school? No-one's being mean about her condition right? I hope you've settled in well._

 _Miss you loads, say hi to Gloss for me._

 _Love you, stay safe,_

 _Katniss._

Smiling I click send. I can't wait to see her again and Primrose her darling daughter. Their like family. It's been at least 3 years since she moved with Gloss just weeks after they got married. I wonder what they've been doing.

A sharp tap on the door shakes me of my haze and I see Thresh, the head of my office, standing outside politely waiting. His cropped hair and dark skin - only slightly darker in comparison to my olive complexion - has been combed and styled to perfection making him look handsome and professional but his quietness mixed with hazel eyes show reassurance and give off the sense that he can be easily approached, completing his calm and gentle personality.

Clicking the exit button on my emails I nod at him indicating that he's allowed entrance. Waiting I watch as he enters before I rise to shake his hand. Offering him the seat opposite my desk we both sit down.

"Good Morning sir, what can I do for you?" I ask.

"Good Morning Mrs Hawthorne" he says using my husband's surname which I've never really gotten used to as I've always been fond of my name. He clears his throat and adjusts his blazer and tie, lingering as if he wanted to delay something. Moments later he continues, "Now as you know each sector must carry out a presentation to explain what they do and to display some of the work and the head of the company has decided that it should be someone who meets all the requirements. Therefore I would like to ask you-".

"Sir, I don't, I don't know. I'm not very good with words" I interrupt realizing that he wants me to do the presentation. The one in front of the main part of the company, with over 5000 people, including my boss watching. He holds up a hand.

"Please Mrs Hawthorne, I don't think anyone could do a better job and you've already made an impression-" I stare blankly at him. "Sorry, but you get the point across without just reading a sheet of paper. We need someone spontaneous otherwise their going to dismiss this sector and if the company has spare money that we could use then it may go elsewhere".

I bite my lip as I contemplate the thought mixed with his expression. He looks a bit worried and terrified. He knows what I'm like when it comes to public speaking. I can't. I hate it. I always do an amazing performance but end the meeting's by embarrassing myself. Yet this is part of my job and I need the extra money from participating in the event, for Prim.

"Ok, I'll do it" I mummer.

"Pardon?" he says. For a moment I wonder if he's pretending he didn't hear but he wears a genuine expression of confusion.

"I'll do it" I repeat so he can hear, smiling when I see Thresh, grin making him much more handsome.

Graciously thanking me, we both rise as he fixes his suit before we say our goodbye's and I am left to return to my duties. Re-opening my emails I check to see if Cashmere has replied but she hasn't. That's weird, usually she responds quickly. Maybe she's busy, besides she did mention that she was having issues with her internet connection so I shouldn't expect her to answer right away. Yet I do have a new message in my inbox, from Clove, my colleague from the other sector of the building and my brother's girlfriend. Curious I open it and read.

 _Subject: Troublemaking brothers_

 _Hey Katniss_

 _I know this isn't very helpful but I've got some bad news. I didn't want to be the one to tell you this, even though I did find it shamelessly funny at first, but well... Yesterday I took Cato and Marvel out to the beach and as we we're going back to the hotel we passed the pool but it wasn't exactly peaceful. The boys were having an argument which was growing more heated as time passed and the main topic's seemed to be about Marvel's condition and Cato's 'situation'. Anyhow as we were walking Marvel insulted Cato who proceeded to harshly shove him... into a security guard who thought it was done on purpose so their currently sitting in a jail cell for 'assaulting an officer'._

 _Better get there quick._

 _\- Clove_

I guess I won't be going home on time. I stare gobsmacked. All my limbs feel numb. I'm going to lose my job one of these days. I quickly grab my phone, my fury mounting and send Clove a text knowing she will reply quickly.

 _Is Cato trying to get me fired?!_

I wait until I hear the familiar beep of a new message.

 _Not deliberately. ;D_

Wait... I re-read the email. They've been arrested?

Oh, Cato you are so dead.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please review, I love to hear your feedback! :)


End file.
